


the scent of this night is carried upon the wind

by deadwine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Artist Kim Mingyu, First Meetings, Fluff, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Producer Jeon Jungkook, busan bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: "Earth to Kim Mingyu?" Jihoon calls out and the bastard smirks at him, when Mingyu tears his eyes away from that man with a hum."Are you done drooling, so I can actually introduce you to him?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	the scent of this night is carried upon the wind

**Author's Note:**

> for another sensory prompt on twitter- the feeling of fingers brushing together by accident 
> 
> this one is uncharacteristically cute, happiness with zero subtext.

Mingyu is a bubble of nervous energy by the time the exhibition begins, downing whatever cheap golden liquid was handed out in one of those fancy chutes right as he enters the gallery- it tastes surprisingly good, Myungho apparently covered all the bases for Mingyu's big night.

He's still new enough in this scene to be able to mix around with the first few stragglers, some of whom are just walk-ins, and listen to their honest feedback without being recognised as the artist and Myungho steers him around with a steady hand to his back, centering him every time he feels the jitters return.

Over an hour in since they opened up, there's far more people than Mingyu was expecting- he knows that's more a result of Myungho booking him this snazzy venue than anything else- and yet he can't help but feel a rush of pride as he takes everything in, the clusters of people everywhere focused on the walls draped in two years worth of Mingyu's painstaking labour. 

"Mingyu, Mingyu-yah! Oi Kim Mingyu!" A familiar voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he turns just in time to take in Jihoon walking up to him, in _a pair of jeans and a button-down-_

"Oh my god, hyung, you dressed up for me?! You're not even wearing a baseball cap oh my god, Myungho are you seeing this, we have to take a picture," he swivels around dramatically, making a show out of looking for their friend.

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and grunts, but Mingyu doesn't miss the slight flush on his cheeks, the pleased smile that flashes across his face. 

"When did you get here, hyung?"

"I've been here for a while, looking for you but you looked...occupied every time I crossed you, so I just waited." There is a compliment in there somewhere, Mingyu is sure of it.

"Did you come straight from the studio?" He smiles happily, glad to have another familiar face in the crowd. 

Jihoon shuffles from one foot to the other uneasily, "uhh yeah, about that." He looks over his shoulder before turning back to face Mingyu. "There's someone i want you to meet."

"Huh?" Puzzled, Mingyu is about to press Jihoon for more details- he is rarely this shifty around Mingyu- when he hears Myungho's laugh ring out, the louder, giddy one that he usually hides behind his soft smiles. 

He looks up and Myungho is walking towards him, eyes crinkled and small giggles still slipping out of his mouths and next to him is an unfamiliar guy who just happens to look away from Myungho at that moment. 

Their eyes meet in an intense gaze and Mingyu is hit with a pang of attraction because _good god_ this dude was gorgeous. He was wearing a simple black shirt and trousers but his sleeves were rolled up high enough to reveal a smattering of ink on both arms; his dark hair curled around his ears, revealing a glint of silver that extended from his lobe all the way up to his ear. He was shorter than Mingyu- well, most people were- but he walked forward with an easy confidence and Mingyu internally groans. 

He blames everything on Seo Myungho. 

"Earth to Kim Mingyu?" Jihoon calls out and the bastard smirks at him, when Mingyu tears his eyes away from _that man_ with a hum.

"Are you done drooling, so I can actually introduce you to him?

"Intro- what?" Mingyu stutters as Myungho reaches them.

"So, this is Jungkook." Jihoon announces brusquely, pointing at the man who is still staring at Mingyu rather intensely. "And Jungkook, well, you know who he is."

The man, _jungkook_ , bows lightly and his smile turns just a tad bit shy when he straightens up and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu returns the bow and is about to respond when Jihoon interrupts him. "He is the one who bought that old watercolour of yours."

"Wait what-" Mingyu gapes at them, the sudden clenching of his stomach and a reserve that came out only in front of _attractive_ strangers pushed aside in shock, "The one from my first exhibition? Really? But _nobody_ knew me back then." Mingyu looks at them in disbelief. 

Jungkook scratches the back of his neck and lets out a soft chuckle. "I guess I felt a connection with it- fuck that sounds cheesy but it was just too beautiful to pass up-" his eyes meet Mingyu's then, all hints of humour gone, "I'm no expert on art, I only have a casual appreciation for it but I think your work is incredible, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu is floored, to say the least. how does one even react to beautiful men- a man as beautiful as _this one_ \- appreciating your art with such honest sincerity? He stammers out his thanks somehow, feeling the heat crawl up his neck and cheeks. 

They stand there in silence, trading awkward glances until Myungho clears his throat and steps up, an arm sliding behind Mingyu, "Why don't you show Jungkook your new pieces, Gyu-ah?" He gently pushes Mingyu forward and Mingyu is about to retort when he seems Jungkook look at him expectantly, waiting on Mingyu's answer.

"I- of course, I'd love to." He doesn't miss the sly pinch myungho leaves on his arm as he moves away, falling into step with Jungkook. 

Conversation is a little stilted at first, both of them just a fraction too shy around each other, but it gets more comfortable with each passing exhibit, Mingyu filling the silences with long rambles about his art; he's usually more self-conscious talking about it but Jungkook seems engrossed and interested, gently questioning Mingyu and coaxing more out of him. So Mingyu gives in and speaks, breaking off into small giggles when Jungkook cuts him off with an unexpected comment and hiding his blush with his hand every time Jungkook compliments him. 

"So how do you know Jihoon-hyung?"

"Well, he's a childhood friend- the hyung from down the street, in a matter of speaking," Jungkook smiles fondly in reminiscence, "but we also work together occasionally, almost always when both of us are feeling shitty and nobody else is willing to listen to the same sad beats over and over again."

Mingyu stops in his tracks, "You're his busan buddy? The one who has to deal with his lightweight antics at odd hours in the studio?? Oh my god, I remember you from that one year he was using snapchat compulsively and he'd sent blurry selfies of you both at like 3 am." 

Jungkook huffs in feigned annoyance, "That's how he introduced me to his friends? What an asshole." But his eyes sparkle in mischief and he looks clearly delighted that Mingyu knows of him.

After that, conversation gets easier, almost light when they find out they're same age friends. The evening passes by far too quickly for Mingyu's liking. 

There is a moment before the crowd starts winding down, when Jungkook tilts his body towards Mingyu as he's telling him something and their fingers brush. Mingyu continues walking but his mind is full of static and his insides clench at that smallest hint of contact between their bodies. Until it happens again. And Mingyu- he isn't stupid, not unless you're asking Lee Seokmin, and Mingyu wouldn't ever ask him if he can help it-he knows it can't be entirely innocous; not with the way Jungkook's gaze has lingered on him all evening, even when they weren't talking, how those eyes had stayed on him much after he had looked away. 

Mingyu walks Jungkook to the entrance as closing time approaches, the latter running his hands through his hair anxiously before turning to Mingyu and taking a breath. Mingyu's heart thrills in anticipation. 

"It was lovely meeting you, Mingyu-ssi, _Mingyu-yah,"_ he corrects himself upon catching sight of the well-timed pout from Mingyu. He fidgets a little more before leaning back and resting his weight on his heels.

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me sometime- or dinner- or something?"

Mingyu grins. "How about tomorrow?" he asks before he can feel embarrassed about coming off too eager. 

"Yes, sure," Jungkook chokes out in surprise, even as a hand reaches out, ever so slowly and takes Mingyu's hand, fingers tenderly running across his knuckles. Mingyu looks down at the floor, struggling to hide his bashful smile.

Then, just as softly, Jungkook lets go and backs up a step. "So. I'll see you tomorrow, then?

Mingyu meets his eyes and nods before grinning impishly, "Text me so we can figure out the details, I'm sure you can make the effort to look for my number, can't you, _Jungkook-ssi?"_

Jungkook blushes prettily and rubs his cheeks with the back of his hand but there's a challenge in the set of his jaw, when he turns away to leave. He walks a step away and pauses, casually looks over his shoulder at Mingyu and remarks, "What makes you think I don't have it already?" 

**Author's Note:**

> title is a play on the lyrics of shall we by chen- just the most gorgeous song from last year 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deadseoull?s=09)  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/deadwine)


End file.
